Hakuouki, A Firework Reunion
by Cozumi
Summary: This fanfiction is dedicated to Kazama Chikage, the storyline starts after Kazama left in Memories of the Shinsengumi. Finally Kazama and Chizuru are able to be together, forever. Kazama needs more love too :D


**Hakuoki**

_Kazama Chikage_

It was winter yet again. The streets were covered in white; beautiful snowflakes drifted through the air, landing daintily on the ground. As I opened my palm, one small white puff landed gently in my hand. _Chizuru, human beings are as fleeting as a snowflake. Do not get any more attached to them. _I recall the words of a certain man as the snow melted immediately into a drop of water upon the heat of my palms.

The days with the Shinsengumi were events of the past, a memory that I will always recall upon fondly. As I walked through the busy street in Ezo, I couldn't help but think about that man, Kazama Chikage. _I will come to you, even if you won't come to me. _I smiled bitterly at the last words he had left me with_._ I had lost the Shinsengumi, and had come to fall in love and have affection for the demon who I had desperately tried to escape from once. He, who brought me to watch the Shinsengumi's last stand, had protected me throughout the journey and had even comforted me when I fell deep into grief.

The feeling of the brief kiss we had had etched firmly in my mind, the only sweet memory I had when everything else disappeared from my sight. It was the only blissful memory I had amidst the chaos of war.

It had been several months since the parting and I had come to live in Ezo as a resident and opened a clinic in my humble abode. Days pass by, sun set, I tended to the patients meticulously every day. I had tried to busy myself from thinking about the days with the Shinsengumi, the incident with my father and lastly, the journey I had with Kazama and Amagiri.

I wonder if Kazama is even coming back for me. But a demon will always keep his promise, right? Before I had even realized it myself, I had longed to see him again, pinning for our reunion deep down in my heart.

_A demon like myself, who didn't even know anything about my past and who was nothing but a mere helpless girl then…_I sighed to myself while collecting the herbs from my usual patron before heading back home. I strolled quietly as I was lost in deep thought, completely obliviously to the summer festival that was being held later tonight.

* * *

"Aren't you going to see the much anticipated display of fireworks, Doctor Yukimura?" An old lady who was once my patient had come to visit me for check-up again. "Fireworks…?" I asked in curiosity, while sorting out the herbs to their respective drawers. "Ha-ha, Doctor Yukimura, you have been so absorbed in your work to pay attention to the outside world. You should go out there more often, and perhaps find a man to marry and settle down."

I stopped my work halfway and smiled kindly to the old lady, "If it is fate, I am sure I will be able to find someone soon." "Then you should go out and enjoy the summer festival." The old lady winked, before taking out a package. "It has been lying around in my house for quite a while." She took out a beautiful cherry blossom patterned yukata, with the obi dotted with small butterflies and spread it on the tatami mat. "This used to belong to my daughter, I am sure that she will agree with me giving it to you." The old lady placed the yukata in front of me, "Accept this in my gratitude, my dear."

"… I can't accept this!" I stared at the fabric and touched it gingerly, it was silky smooth and the details were intricate. "Don't be modest. You had cured me of my skin disease after all." She firmly gripped my wrist as I tried to push it back.

After much struggle, I accepted the yukata humbly and wore it immediately under the old lady's persistence. "Look at you. Such a stunning young beauty." The old lady's eyes twinkled as she examined me. Then, she pushed me out of the shop. "I will take care of the store for you, so go and have fun!"

I sighed to myself once again on the streets. It was indeed unusual for me to get pushed out of my own house like that but I was glad to be able to live under everybody's care. I looked down at my outfit, the clothing hugging my curves perfectly as the obi was tied carefully and tightly by the old lady.

I am indeed grateful to be able to dress in such clothing yet again. The last time was when I was with the Shinsengumi, pretending to be a geisha in the Shimabara district. _That day, it was funny, _I laughed to myself softly as I thought of how everybody had made a ruckus and had subsequently blown our cover and then finally getting lectured by Hijikata, even though he was part of it himself. I shook my head, trying to stop myself from thinking about the incident, knowing that I would start crying again.

I headed to the main stage where the performance will be held. It was the area where a platform was set up, surrounded by many hanging lanterns. There were too many people crowding around and as I couldn't see the front at all, I gave up and promptly left for the food stalls. Dusk had fallen and the atmosphere was lively despite the darkness. It had been a long time since the streets were bustling with energy. The lights of the red lanterns shone brightly, as if illuminating hope and rejuvenating our tired spirits.

I walked slowly towards the nearest street of food stalls, contemplating what to eat. The streets were flooded with people and it was hard to move about quickly. "Isn't that young man handsome?" A woman of my age walked past me, talking excitedly to her friend. "He doesn't look like he is Japanese though. Perhaps a foreigner?" Her friend replied with enthusiasm, her face flushing red. I smiled wistfully at them, thinking of a certain man again.

As I walked along the street, a tuft of golden hair from the distance caught my eye. That blonde color, which blazed golden in a stark contrast against the night sky, was all too familiar. I struggled to push past the crowd to reach that person, all the way apologizing to the people I might have accidentally stepped on. "I am sorry!" I bowed as one man turned around to ask me to watch my step.

_Please, please don't go… _I silently begged as the man I was searching for slowly disappeared from my sight. After standing at the same spot where he just was, I couldn't find the person at all. "Is this fate_…?_" I murmured to myself. Perhaps I had seen wrongly, and thus I was once again surrounded by strangers. I hung my head and admitted defeat. I had decided to give up looking for Kazama Chikage.

I had grown restless; my heart feeling stone heavy as I headed despondently back to the main stage. The fireworks were going to be lighted up soon, and everybody was pushing to get to the main attraction. "Watch your step, lady!" A man shouted to me as I fell to the ground. The folks were aggressively pushing to get to the front, while the first round of fireworks were being prepared up on stage. "I am sorry…" I mumbled weakly.

I stayed on the ground for a few moments, refusing to stand up, thus earning few stares and glares from the passers-by for blocking their way. _There is no meaning to this anymore, _I thought as I struggled to stand up. I wanted to head back home and hide deep in my futon right now. However, I couldn't stand up without help, the yukata was restricting my movement and my clogs had gotten wedged in between a small hole on the ground. I sighed to myself, I probably looked like a fool right now.

* * *

"I didn't think we would reunite like this." A deep and silvery voice came from above me. I looked up, startled, and met a pair of crimson ruby eyes. Such familiarity, my heart ached as I longed to touch that person. "Kazama…?" My voice was hardly above a whisper, thick with emotions, as my hand reached out instinctively towards him.

"Damsel in distress, huh." Kazama smirked, his trademark expression, as he bent down to pull me up. Kazama had looked the same as always, his body frozen in time just like mine but he was upright and confident. His golden colored hair tousled in the night breeze, his long beautiful lashes prominent against his red eyes as he looked upon me lovingly. Kazama's hand was soft and he held me gently, now intertwining his fingers tightly with mine. He wore a golden yukata, making him conspicuous in the crowd. Kazama had emitted a regal radiance and he looked handsome, no, he was dazzling.

My heart welled upon the sight of him, and I squeezed his hand tightly, trying to confirm that he wasn't another trick of my mind. "Kazama…" I let go of his hand, as I embraced him. I was full of emotions, and tears had started to roll down my cheeks unknowingly. Kazama held me back, his grip firm yet gentle and we stayed like that for a while. Just the two of us, in a street with curious passers-by but nothing else matters. It was as if time had stopped itself just for the two of us.

"I see you are still quite a crybaby." Kazama murmured in my ear gently. "… I really missed you." I sobbed uncontrollably into his chest, probably smearing his clothes with my snot and tears. He patted my back gently while still hugging me and waited patiently for my tears subside. _Kazama, you are always quietly waiting for me. Not forcing me to do anything. But now, I am ready. To move forward, and to be with you._

As Kazama noticed that my wails had diminished into quiet tears, he smiled amusingly. "Perhaps the fastest way to stop you from crying is this…" Kazama turned to face me and he titled my chin up. He kissed me on my lips, a kiss so graceful and gentle. However, this time round is not to say goodbye but to say that he is back.

* * *

The two of us walked quietly to the main stage, hand in hand, and stared up into the sky. As the display began, the sound was deafening but the fireworks were a spectacular view. The vibrant colors sparkled against the blanket of black with twinkling white stars. The display was breathe-taking as the moon shone serenely upon all of us. It was a beautiful thing, to be able to be with the man I love, watching such a magnificent view, finally, together.

_I have to thank the old lady later, _I smiled to myself with Kazama walking with me back home. _Finally I am not walking home alone anymore. _"You are weird, crying just a second ago and now you are smiling to yourself like an idiot." Kazama commented, squeezing my hand. "…I am not." I pouted, as he laughed out loud at my antic, a deep and hearty laughter.

"…What took you so long?" I asked quietly. "I have to make preparations, to have you back home with us as the mistress of the clan." He replied, "I am sorry, my impatient little wife." I huffed indignantly before turning away from him. "You could have written. Or even tell me where you are." Kazama's eyes were sorrowful, it was obvious that he had wanted everything perfect for my entrance into his clan, and he didn't know that the separation had caused me such a deep pain.

"…Allow me to make it up to you." Kazama suddenly whispered in my ear. As I turned around to look at him, he stole another kiss again. I pushed him away from embarrassment while his expression changed to that of amuse. "I thought you like it?" Kazama smirked, victory evident on his face. "No!"

_It seems that the new chapter of my life I have been waiting for is finally here…_

"It pained me to be away from you too." Kazama smiled gently, "I love you." He kissed me one last time, for the night, a long and deep seducing kiss.

"Me too."


End file.
